


Terrified

by sappiestlady



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Katherine Plumber Pulitzer is a Good Friend, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappiestlady/pseuds/sappiestlady
Summary: Jack has been avoiding Davey, and Davey tries to find him, only Katherine shows up instead.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, past Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Kudos: 36





	Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> Katherine Plumber Pulitzer deserves better! I'm highkey tired of everybody hating on or pushing Katherine aside because they want Davey and Jack to be together. Now, I ship Davey/Jack more than Jack/Katherine, but that is because Katherine was so independent and then boom in love. I kinda touch upon that.
> 
> Anyways, Katherine is such a good character and I wanted to see more of her with Davey, so here you go!

Katherine climbed down the steps to Medda’s basement, expecting to see Jack covered in paint, churning out Medda’s new backdrop with an assured swiftness. 

They had broken up amicably a few weeks ago, finding it hard to balance their jobs and their relationship. Katherine felt as if they had rushed into it, and Jack couldn’t spend more than a few hours away from his fellow newsies, making time together strained.

They still worked well together and had put out a few front pages of Katherine’s article coupled with Jack’s drawing. They agreed that they worked better as friends, and still spent time together. She expected to waste the afternoon, watching Jack paint and reading the newspaper she had tucked under her arm.

She didn’t expect to see Davey. 

Davey was sitting at the desk Medda had gotten for Jack. It was strewn with paints and paintbrushes, but those were pushed aside to accommodate Davey’s feet. He had them propped up, leaning back in the chair, completely absorbed in whatever book he was reading.

Katherine continued down to the steps, reaching the bottom just as Davey began talking.

“Listen, Jack, if you’ve been avoiding me, just tell me.” Davey said, not looking up from his book.

“I didn’t know he was avoiding you.” Katherine said.

Davey’s eyes bulged and shot up from his book, taking his feet off the table. He huffed out an embarrassed laugh, scrubbing his face.

“Hi, Katherine, sorry, I-” Davey said.

“Why are you apologizing?” Katherine said.

“How are you?” Davey said.

“Good.” Katherine said after recovering from the conversation. 

Davey put his feet back up on the table, opening his book again. Katherine sat down on the other chair, opening the day’s newspaper.

“I bought it from Les.” Katherine said after a moment, flipping the page. She looked over to Davey, who smiled.

“You don’t get it for free?” He asked.

“I prefer to support the workers. Especially ones as cute as Les.” Katherine joked.

“Oh, don’t let him hear you say that. He would say something like,” Davey paused, tilting his head, “‘I ain’t cute! I ain’t cute!’” Davey’s voice jumped half an octave and grew nasally as he impersonated his brother, making Katherine bark out a laugh.

“I see he’s starting to talk like Jack.” Katherine said.

“You should hear him at home. He’s trying to stop talking like Jacky around our parents, and he can’t stop himself half the time.” Davey said.

“You haven’t picked up any of the newsie mannerisms.” Katherine noted the nickname, feeling a soft smile come to her face. 

“I don’t let Jack influence me.” Davey said.

“Oh come on, you know that’s not true.” Katherine said.

Davey froze. 

Katherine felt her stomach drop as she glanced up at Davey. His face was bright red, and his eyes narrowed. He turned a page, biting his lip. Katherine looked back at her newspaper, not able to focus on any of the articles.

“Why is Jack avoiding you?” Katherine asked.

Davey shrugged.

“How long?” Katherine asked.

“About a week.” Davey replied.

“No, how long have you been smitten with him?” Katherine asked.

Davey opened his mouth, face turning redder if possible. 

“I… he… there’s nothing…” He choked on his words, wincing when nothing came out. He looked back down at his book, screwing his eyes shut.

“Davey.” Katherine whispered.

He looked up at her. Davey’s face was hard-set, his lips in a fine line. Davey’s eyes were so full of emotion that Katherine hesitated. Confusion, intimidation, but mostly fear. His dark eyes seemed darker, and he blinked rapidly.

“I shouldn’t have asked that,” Katherine said, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Davey said, his voice weak.

“It doesn’t change how I view you.” Katherine replied.

“It should.” Davey said.

Katherine shook her head, surprised. “What? Why?”

“I’m smitten with my best friend, my co-leader, your ex-boyfriend. That’s not a good thing.” Davey said softly, closing his book. 

“It’s not a bad thing, Davey.” Katherine said, leaning on the table. Davey leaned on it as well, going closer to her.

“Why? How is it not?” Davey whispered.

“Because it’s what you feel. You can’t always control that.” Katherine said.

“I should be able to control it.” Davey said.

Davey’s hands were shaking while they placed the book on the table. Katherine felt a pang of panic. She bit her lip and leaned back, hesitating to ask a question she didn’t want to.

“Is Jack avoiding you because you… acted on it?” Katherine asked.

Davey leaned back too, eyes wide. “No. Absolutely not.” Davey snapped.

“Sorry, I just wanted to know.” Katherine backtracked.

“Not when you two were going steady. And not recently. Absolutely not.” Davey said, slamming his hands on the table, startling Katherine.

“Davey, you…” Katherine said.

“I can’t believe you need to ask that, I-” Davey said, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re deflecting.” Katherine interrupted him, surprised to hear how emotional her voice was. She felt tears beginning to grow in her eyes.

“Excuse you?” Davey said.

“You’re deflecting. Avoiding the question. Refusing to acknowledge anything.” Katherine said. Davey stared at her, his hands on the table curling into fists.

Davey ducked his head, cutting off the line of sight that Katherine had of his face. Katherine winced, scrunching her nose. She knew she was prying, and she knew she had to do a better job of not being a news reporter with her friends. Her ears perked up as she heard a sniff. 

“Davey?” She whispered.

Davey shook his head. She stood, swiftly walking over to Davey. She kneeled next to him, trying to get a look of his face. She put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it as she heard another sniff. 

“I’m sorry, I just…” Davey trailed off. 

Katherine pulled him into a hug. His hat hit her hair, and she took it off, throwing it onto the table. Davey sniffed again, wrapping his arms around Katherine. She winced as she felt Davey shaking in her arms. 

“It’s alright, Davey.” Katherine said.

“I don’t know if it is.” Davey said, placing his chin on Katherine’s shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Katherine said.

Davey pulled away from her, keeping his eyes on the ground. “I mean, he’s my best friend, Katherine.”

“You’ve been through things together that nobody else has. You were in the belly of the beast and you two crawled your way out, clearing the way for everyone else.” Katherine said.

“You’re pulling out the journalist words.” Davey laughed, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“You understand each other.” Katherine said.

“It sounds like you’re encouraging me.” Davey said, sneaking a glance up to her.

“I am.” Katherine said. 

Davey sucked in a breath and looked up at her, eyes wide. Katherine smiled and put a hand to his cheek.

“Listen, Davey, you don’t need my blessing, but if you want it, you have it. I know Jack well, this thing between you two isn’t just a shallow friendship.” Katherine said.

Davey’s face fell.

“Was… was I the reason you two broke up?” Davey asked, his voice the smallest Katherine had ever heard it. 

“No! No, Davey, no, believe me, it was mutual and agreed and we both knew it was for the best.” Katherine said, shaking her head and patting his cheek.

“Okay.” Davey said shakily. 

“Okay.” Katherine said. 

Davey smiled weakly at her. “I miss him.” He whispered, ducking his head.

Katherine stood, grabbing her newspaper.

“Well, you know what this means.” Katherine said.

“What?” Davey said.

“You need to go talk to Jack about why he’s been avoiding you.” Katherine said, smiling. 

Davey sucked in a breath and grabbed his hat, pulling it onto his head. He followed Katherine out of the door before he could second-guess himself. 

Davey’s hands tightened around his book as he reached the last ladder to get up to Jack’s penthouse. He tucked the book into his pocket, climbing up the ladder. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he saw Jack sitting opposite the ladder, legs hanging. Jack didn’t look back as Davey dropped his book next to Jack’s drawings.

Davey sat next to him, just far enough apart where it wouldn’t be read as anything. He swung his legs over the edge, holding onto the railing that hit his chest. He snuck a glance over to Jack, who had his eyes closed against the setting sun. 

Davey turned his attention to the sunset, watching as the sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon. The reds and the oranges blended together perfectly, and he wished that afterwards, he and Jack could go to Medda’s basement and he could watch Jack paint the sunset for hours.

He knew there would be no way in hell that would ever happen again.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Davey asked. He snuck a glance over to Jack, who opened his eyes.

“I haven’t been.” Jack said.

“Yes, you have. You have outright refused to sell with me, walked the opposite way when I come around, hell, you show up late to the bell and appear when I’m walking out.” Davey said.

“I’m not avoiding you. Just… staying away from you.” Jack said.

“That means the same thing.” Davey said. He felt a pain in his chest that he knew wasn’t physical. “Why?”

Jack stayed silent. 

Davey closed his eyes and sighed. He felt the sun on his face, felt the wind in his hair, and understood why Jack liked to stay all the way up here. There was nothing above him, he was the tallest thing around him. He tilted his head back, smiling gently at the breeze. 

“Davey?” Jack’s voice came softly.

“Yes?” Davey said, not moving.

“I’m sorry.” Jack whispered.

“What?” Davey said.

“I’m sorry for avoiding you.” Jack said.

“I don’t accept your apology.” Davey snapped. He kept his eyes closed, though they were beginning to burn behind his eyelids.

“What? Why?” Jack said, sounding hurt.

“Because you never explained to me why you just started to avoid me.” Davey said. His throat was getting sticky and his nose was starting to burn just as badly as his eyes.

Jack fell silent again. 

Davey felt a tear leak out of his eye and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He brushed it away with his shoulder, trying to stay nonchalant. He let out a shuddering breath as he heard Jack stand, the metal of the fire escape squeaking under his feet. 

Davey knew this was the end. He knew that this was going to be it for their friendship, nothing more was gonna come from this. He felt another tear leak out and he shuddered. The breeze became cold, the sun had sunk too far for him to feel the warmth on his face. 

Suddenly, he heard more squeaking, and he felt a shoulder press against his. Davey kept his eyes closed and face to the sky, relishing in the warmth of Jack next to him. He felt his heart skip a beat as Jack sighed. Davey peeked over to him.

Jack’s eyes were closed too, though his head was ducked. He was wringing his hands together in his lap. They were covered in charcoal, the blackness of it making his hands seem like they were covered in shadows. 

“Davey…” Jack’s voice trailed off. Davey shut his eyes again.

“Yes?” He said. He winced at how weak his voice was.

“You know I ain’t good with words.” Jack said softly.

Davey sighed and nodded. 

Suddenly, where something covered his hand. It was still gripping the railing, but there was another hand covering his. Davey shuddered at the sudden warmth, feeling it almost burn himself. He lowered his head, opening his eyes slowly.

Jack’s hand was covering his. Davey felt a smile tug at his lips and he looked to Jack. Jack looked absolutely terrified, but was smiling. Davey felt a bubble of a laugh.

“You look terrified.” Davey said, smiling.

“So do you.” Jack replied, looking down.

Davey grimaced. “I am.” He said, looking back at their hands. 

Davey turned his hand over, lacing their fingers together. Jack choked out a breath, looking at Davey with a childlike smile. 

“I’m still terrified.” Jack said, his smile faltering.

“Me too. I don’t think it’s going to go away.” Davey whispered, turning his attention back to where the sun had just set. 

“Maybe a little bit.” Jack said, bumping his shoulder against Davey’s. 

Davey smiled. 

“C’mon.” Jack said. He stood, holding his hand out to Davey.

“Where are we going?” Davey asked. He grabbed Jack’s hand and let himself be hoisted up.

“I want to paint the sunset,” Jack said, “And I need my muse. 

“Really? I’m your muse?” Davey said, laughing. 

“What, are you surprised?” Jack said. He started climbing down the ladder.

“If I was your muse, maybe the last backdrop for Medda would have taken less than a month.” Davey said, following him. Jack laughed, and it echoed through the fire escape.

They bickered all the way to Medda’s basement. And if any of the newsies saw their fingers interlocked before the streetlamps were lit, they didn’t mention it.


End file.
